I didnt want this
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: All I wanted was to stay in the lab, AWAY FROM THE ACTION. Yet, I got sucked into it, but the wrong side. I didnt want this, but I WILL male Aizen pay for what he did to me. I own npthing
1. Chapter 1

'Got to hurry, got to hurry, got to hurry!' I thought over and over as I ran down the halls of squad 12, heading straight for the captains corders. Reaching the doors, I smacked them open. "CAPTAIN URAHA-"

"DONT KICK THE DOORS OPEN!?" The lieutenant, Hiyori, yelled as she drop kicked me in the face, knocking me onto my ass. "You are going to give some of us a heart attack." She said as she crossed her arms, only for Captan Urahara to grab her head and start squezing it. "OWOWOWOW!?" She yelled, holding his hands and kicking around as he lifted her up off the ground.

"Now now, how many times do I have to get onto you for attacking my star pupil?" He questioned, getting a pained look from her.

"I'M THE LIEUTENANT, I SHOULD BE YOUR STAR PUPL!?" She screamed out at him, before he droped her on her own ass.

"Just because your the lieutenant, dusnt mean that you should be my star pupil." He said as he looked at me as I stood up. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me Dakota?" He questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the special project you wanted me to help you with!" I said as I handed him a file on the project. "It started increasing its power sourse till it went off the charts!" I said, suprising him with the data that I had given him. "I dont think we can contain its power any longer, it could end up plowing the entier-

"Then we contain it." Captain Urahara interupted me, making me raise an eyebrow at him. "I have something that I have been saving for a moment like this, but didnt expect to have to use it on the project." He said, suprising me with the new information. "Lets go and seal it." He said as we started walking back to the lab. Hiyori, go and get Mayori, we might need his help with this." He ordered, getting a nod before she started running off.

 **Later, lab**

"You wernt kidding." Captain Urahara said as we got the item ready to be sealed. "Mayori, are you ready?" Urahara questioned, looking at Mayori as he stood on the other end of the room, with the item in the middle of the room.

"Of course, lets do this, I'm verry curious on what this thing can do." He said, before turning to me. "Baffoon, while we're doing this, you can be taking data, hurry up and start!?" He yelled, making me jump at his sudden burst of anger.

"Y-yes sir!?" I said as I ran over to the computers and started recording the object. "R-ready!" I called out, but they already started. It took hours for it to finaly take some effect. The bright ball of light was then covered in a thin, but strong seal that surpressed it's power. Looking at the computer, I saw that the energy was being surpressed to the tinyest amount.

"Done." Captan Urahara said, looking over at me. "Whats the energy level?" He questioned as he and Mayori started walking over to me.

"It's, 0.1 sir." I said, suprising them.

"Well, I expected it to be down to ten percent, not that low." Mayori said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Guess science cant always be correct." He said as he shook his head.

"Umm, Captain Urahara?" I asked, gaining his attention. "What do you plan on calling it?" I asked, making him think about it.

"Well, thats quite the question." He said as he started scratching his chin. "Ho?"

"Your going to call it Ho?" Mayori said, disapointed in the Captain. "You might as well call it Gyo!" He said with a bit of sarcasim.

"And I thought he would of called it Ku." Hiyori said as she crossed her arms with a frown.

"Then, why not put the three togeather?" I asked, getting there attention. "Why not call it the Hogyoku?" I asked more clearly this time, getting a smile from Captain Urahara.

"Hogyoku, not bad of a name." He said as he started walking away. "Then thats the name of the project, and the object." He said as he exited the door. "You can go now Dakota, thats all for today." He said, basicly kicking me out of the room. "Bring back something for us to eat, I'll be sure to pay you back." He said, making me sigh and walk off.

 **Later, the store**

"Lets see, cookies for the lieutenant, a salid with chicken in it for Captain Urahara, and a thing of ribs for Mayori." I said as I stood at the counter, watching as the waiter took the order.

"Anything else?" He asked, making me think about it.

"Four waters and a small plate of sushi." I said, getting a nod. "All to go please." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet and handed her the right amount. I waited until I was given a bag and a tray to hold the water. Nodding, I started to leave. Exiting the shop, I bumped into someone, making me spill the water and food all over the ground. 'I'M SO DEAD!?' I thought in panick and I staired at the food that was on the ground. "I'M SORRY!?" I said as I looked at the person I had bumped into, only to get a glair from Soi-Fon, lieutenant of squad 2, and the apprentice of Yourichi. 'I'M GOING TO DIE!?' I thought as I saw her reach for her sword on her back.

She narrowed her eyes, before she stoped reaching for her sword. "Dakota?" She asked, making me sigh that she remembered me from the acadamy. "What are you doing?" She said, before she looked on the ground and saw the food and spilt water. "Playing servent, or trying to get fat?" She said with a smrik, making me deflate.

"Thats not whats going on!" I winned as I got down and started picking up the food and putting them back in the bag, thanking God that they didnt open up. "Captain Urahara wanted me to get lunch for our group and sent me out to get it." I said, before standing up to face her. "Well, I have to go, it was good seeing you again." I said, waving her good by, before I started running, but before I could get two feet, she grabbed me by my cloller.

"Oh no you dont!" She said, pulling me back twords her. "I'll hold the food, while YOU clean up your mess!" She said, taking the food from me as she pointed to the bottles of empty water on the ground. "And I wont ask twice." She said, placing her hand on her sword, making me gulp.

"Y-yes ma'ma!" I said as I started picking the bottles up and then ran over to the trash can and tossed them in there. I walked back over to her and held my hands out to her. "May I please have the food back?" I asked, but she shook her head no. "Please, I have to get back as soon as I can or I'll get yelled at by Mayori, and hes a real ass when he yells. He calls me stupid, bafoon, idiot, retard, mental, even shits for brains." I said, claping my hands togeather. "Can I PLEASE have the food back, I'll do anything?" I begged, not wanting to get on my hands and knees.

"Anything?" She said in thought, scratching her chin in thought, but her smirk was clear as day. "Alright, I know just the thing." She said as she held the food out, but took it back before I could take it. "A week from now, I'm off duty." She informed as she placed a hand on one of her hips. "You can meet me at squad 2 training ground, it's been a while since weve fought one another." She said with a smirk, making me gulp.

"B-but you know I cant fight well!" I pointed out, getting a laugh from her.

"I know." She said with a wild grin. "I need a punching bag for the day, and that just so happens to be you." She said as she handed me the bag. "Now get out of here before I make it today!" She ordered, making me run off.

'WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A PUNCHING BAG!?' I thought in panick as I ran away from her.

 **Later, back at the lab**

Walking into the lab, I headed straight over to my personal desk. Placing the bag down, I took out the remaining item out of it, my sushi. Opening the container, I clapped my hands, but stoped once I realised something. Looking around, I tried to find it. Standing up, I made my way over to data base and opened it up. Seeing nothing wrong, I narrowed my eyes. 'Where is the sound of the Hogyoku?' I thought as I looked around again. Walking over to the container that held the Hogyoku, i removed the tarp, only for my eyes to widden.

I bulted out of the room, heading straight for Captain Urahara's office. Once there, I kicked the doors open, scaring the crap out of Captain Urahara and Mayori. "IT'S GONE!?" I yelled, with both of them jumping up and following me straight to the lab.

Once in the lab once again, they looked at the same spot that the Hogyoku was, and true to my word, it was missing. "How could you let someone take the Hogyoku you bafoon!?" Mayori yelled, looking at me with a pissed look. "Who knows what that thing can do, not even I know what it can do!? This is all your fault!"

'I just returned from getting lunch, and I'm the one who gets in trouble.' I thought to my self as I backed away from him as his rant continued on.

"Mayori, thats enough." Captain Urahara ordered, still looking at where the Hogyoku was supose to be. "There was only a handful of people who knew about this." He said as he turned around to face us. "Hiyori is off on an asighnment I asked her to go on, so it cant be her. Tessai isnt a theif and one of my best friends, that rules him out." He said as he looked over at me. "Did you inform anyone what we were doing while you were out?" He questioned me.

"No sir, I hardly talk to anyone." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "I only told Soi-Fon that I needed to get back so I could give you your lunches." I informed, bowing to them. "I'm sorry this happened."

"This wasnt your fault." Captain Urahara said as he walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Someone must of snuck in here while we were on our lunch break. I dont know who, but they have a lot of skill, and this isnt something that squad 2 would do." He informed, making me remember that he was once the Head Captain of squad 2. "You have the day off, and are not alowed in the lab for a week, this is something that Mayori, the lieutenant and I will take care of." He informed, making me forwn. "Dismissed." He said, with me walking over to my food and taking it to go.


	2. Running away

"So, this is squad twos bearics?" I said as I walked stood outside of the squad two barics. "I dont want to go in because she will use me as a punching bag." I said as I looked at the gate. "But if I stay here, she will kill me." I continued, looking down. "Beaten to a bloody pulp, or death?" I said as I thought about which would be better. "Beatings, or killed? I'm not sure which is better, seeing as there both being done by lieutenant Soi-Fon." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Whats this about me?" I heard a voice from behind, making me stiffen up. I slowly turned to face the person, only to sigh as I saw that it was Captain Yourichi. She had a smile on her face as she stood there, her arms crossed. "Well, are you going to answer me?" She asked, still using Soi-Fons voice.

"Thats, incredibly creepy Captain Yourichi." I admited, before bowing to her. "Sorry, I didnt mean to say that out loud!" I said, followed by a laugh. Looking up at her, I saw her calm down. "Is, something the matter Captain?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"No, nothings wrong, your just a shy little guy arnt you?" She questioned, making me frown.

"I'm not shy, or little Captain." I said with a small pout.

She reached out and patted my shoulder. "Right, and I'm not a Captain." She said, making me pout even more. "So, what brings you here, Kisuke need something from me?" She asked as she got serious.

I shook my head at her question. "It's not that Captain. I bumped into lieutenant Soi-Fon last week, and now she wants me as a punching bag as she isnt training with you." I informed, getting a nod from her. "I dont even have a shikai, so it will be a quick defeat, over and over again. Until she gets board of beating me and decides to either kill me, which she wont, or let me go. Shes always done this in the acadamy, and once we joined diffrent squads, I thought it was over, aparently not." I said with a sigh.

"You, are seriously the biggest whimp I have ever met." She admited, making me cry anime tears.

"Captain, thats not nice!" I winned, getting a laugh from her.

"Let me tell you a little secret." She said, placing her hands on my shoulders, making me face her. "When a girl picks on a boy, it means that they...are like best friends." She said, pausing for a second to think of what to say.

"So, you think that lieutenant Soi-Fon beats me because she thinks of me as her, best friend?" I asked, getting a nod. "Then, wouldnt kindness be the best option for that kind of friendship?" I asked, but she shook her head no.

"Not all the time." She informed, taking her right hand and held up one finger. "Friendship isnt always born from kindness, it can also be born from hatred, love, rivalry, and so many more things. Your friendship was born from hardship. She wants you to try harder, to become stronger, and she is using the rivalry meathed to get you up there with her." She informed, making me nod. "Now, it dues not matter if you have your shikai or not, just try to have fun." She said, turning me around and shoving me.

"But, what if your wrong?" I asked, turning to face her, but she was gone. Looking around, I saw a black cat in Yourichis place. It meowed before running off. 'She is fast.' I thought about Yourichi, remembering her title of being the fastest person in the soul society.

Walking further into the baricks, I got many looks from the people around the place, making me question why I even botherd to be here. I reached the training filed, spotting Soi-Fon standing in the center with her arms crossed, a grin present on her face. "About time, I was about to go find you." She said, walking over to me. She stoped a few feet infront of me, looking at me with a curious look. "Somethings diffrent about you." She said, looking me up and down. "I dont know what it is, but I kind of like it." She said as she crossed her arms. "So, have you unlocked your shikai?"

"No, but i dont need it at the moment." I said, getting a frown from her. "What, is there something wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Your comment." She said, narrowing her eyes. "That wasnt like you and wasnt what I was expecting." She said, taking a step forward. "You are less scared of me." She declaired, with me gulping. "Good, which means you will actualy try in our fights!" She said, charging at me, making my eyes widden.

I jumped back away from her as she came at me with a 360 kick, that was followed by another kick. I landed on my own feet, but wasnt expecting the backflip kick that caught me by my jaw with great force. 'Dame it, I'm out.' I thought as everything went black.

 **Dream world**

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was floting withing a sea of nothingness. I turned around, where I saw a black outline of a figure, who looked to be wearing a shinigami like uniform. " **You are weak, skittish, shy, and beyond worthy to have my help."** She figure said in a ghostly voice. **"You have yet to learn my name, nor my power. You stick to your books, which leads you to a life of solitude, a lonly one at that. You sicken me, all I want to do is kill you everytime I see you or hear your voice.** It said, going further and further away from me.

"You." I called out, holding my hand out to it. "Your my zanpakto spirit, my partner." I said as I clenched my fist. "I know I'm worthless, I cant fight, and I'm always trying my best to stay out of trouble. I appoligise with nearly everything I say, I run from every challange that greats me. All I want to do is survive. I havent even killed a hollow, I had to have Soi-Fon kill it as I held it down with m kido." I said, bringing my hand to my chest. "But, I dont have her anymore." I said as I narrowed my eyes at the figure. "You can hate me all you want, but in the end, we are partners, and that is something that we must stick by." I said as I held my hand out to it, watching as it started getting closer and closer.

 **"Then we stick togeather, as partners."** It said, showing that it was a female with a white over coat, black top and pants with white over her chest. She had a sword on her back, showing that it was a simple katama with some ribbons on the back. **"Then, repeat after me."** She said, holding her hand out. **"Dopligate, Belladonna."** She said as our fingers touched.

 **Real world**

"Doplicate, Belladonna!" I screamed out, holding my zanpakto in my hands, still in the air from her kick. I backflipped in the air and landed on the ground, feeling the a masive energy sore through my body. I was blinded by the dust that picked up, and once it was clear, I felt better. Looking at my sword, I saw that it was now a cleaver with a ribbon on the side.

"So, you do have your shikai." I heard Soi-Fon say, making me look at her, seeing her holding her zanpakto to the side. "It's only fair for me to use mine against you." She said, grinning at me. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" She declaired, followed by the wind picking up. Once it cleared, is showed her zanpakto was now on middle finger, but it was no longer a blade, but a stinger of some sourts. "This is my shikai, I hope you will let her sting you." She said in a mocking tone, making me take a step back.

 **"Stand your ground."** I heard in my head, making me stop and look at my shikai. **"It's what she wants. She wants you to run, so she can hunt you down and finish you off."** She informed, with my eyes opening wide.

"Y-your talking to me!?" I yelled out in shock, getting a confused look from Soi-Fon. 'This is crazy, but if my partner is telling me to stand my ground, then I might as well lisson.' I thought as I looked at Soi-Fon.

 **"You better lisson. I am your brain, and you are the body. Togeather, we will win!"** I heard her rant, making me nod. **"When she attacks, toss the ribbon at her, she will move to the side and I will do the rest!"** She said, with me nodding.

"I think I kicked you harder than I thought." She said, before charging at me. "Looks like I will have to finish this!" She yelled, extinding her hand out to sting me. I tossed the ribbon at her, and like my shikai said, she moved to the side. Both of our eyes widdened as the ribbon turned and wrapped it's self around her arm. I grabbed the ribbon and pulled her closer, making her lose her balance. Once she was infront of me, I kicked her in the chest, sending her a few feet away.

'Wow, your amazing!' I thought as I looked at my shikai. 'I've never landed a hit on Soi-Fon before, but with your help, I was able to!' I thought with stars in my eyes.

 **"Of course I'm amazing, we're partners, and we both have to be amazing."** She said, with me nodding and looking at Soi-Fon, who was standing up. **"But you should of slashed at her with the cleaver, it would of ended the fight."** She informed, but I shook my head.

'I'm going to play her game.' I thought, placing her on my shoulder. 'She wants me to get stronger, but now it isnt just me.' I thought as I watched her narrow her eyes at me. I then saw a translucent version of her running straight at me, I went to move, but once I saw her jump, I realised that there was no movement in the dirt. 'Thes going to be coming at me from above, going for another sting.' I thought, watching as the real Soi-Fon charged at me, doing the samething as the fake one.

 **"It's one of the many powers of my shikai form."** She informed me as Soi-Fon jumped into the air. **"Block it, I'll send the ribbon to wrap around her arm, where you then take charge."** She informed, with me bringing her up and stopping her attack. I watched as the ribbon shot out at her, where it then wrapped around her arms and forced her legs togeather. **"Now!"**

I pulled my shikai back, twisted and smacked her with the side of it, sending her flying back. "Sorry!" I called out, followed by her grumbling. I watched as she stood up, then vanished completly, making my eyes widden at her speed. 'I cant dodge!?' I thought, feeling something stab into my shoulder blade. I jumped forward and faced her, seeing her smirk at me.

"So, flash step is the way to get around." She said, smirking. "Looks like your reaction time isnt that fast after all." She said, but was tripped as some of the ribbon shot up from the ground and wrapped around her legs, pulling her forward. She sat up and glaired at me. "Your dead!?" She said, vanishing once again.

 **"Right!"** I heard my shikai yell, with me blocking her stinger just in time before vanishing once again. **"Above you, to your left!"** I heard her call out again, with me slapping her hand. **"I'll call out the places she will come from, I have a 360 degrease view of you. Behind you, right leg!"** She informed, with me kicking her back with my left, but she vanished before she was kicked.

'Shes fast, what is flash step, I've never heard of it before, is it kido?' I thought, looking around, not finding her anywhere. "Where did she go?"

 **"Below you, dead in front!"** I heard my shikai yell in panic. Looking down, I saw her slap her hand on the ground and kick her self up, sending me into the air with her foot **. "Tricky little bee, arnt ya. Toss the cleaver down at her, I'll wrap the ribbon on your arm and pull you out of the air, she's going to apear above you."** She informed, with me doing what she told me to do. I felt the ribbon wrap around my arm, but wasnt expecting the sudden pop on my shoulder. I gritted my teeth in pain as I landed on the ground, holding my shoulder. **"Sorry, I pulled you to hard, but it was nessesary."** She informed, with Soi-Fon apearing behind me, holding her shikai at my shoulder blade.

"It's over." She said, followed by her shikai turning back to normal. "Let me see your arm." She said, grabbing it by the joint, making me tense up as she added pressure to it. "Thats not good, you dislocated it." She informed, grabbing my other arm and helping me up. "Lets get you to the medics, once your fixed up we can go get some sushi.

 **"Till next time, get well."** I heard my shikai say, followed by her turning back to her zanpakto.

"I'll head straight to squad 4, you can continue to train." I said, rubbing my dislocated arm. "Your shikai is something." I said, smiling as I started walking away.

"Ya, so is yours." She said, watching as I left.

 **Later, back at squad 12**

"Two days until I'm able to move my arm once again." I said, but I spotted someone walking over to me. "Aizan?" I asked once I got a better look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Dakota, just the person I wanted to see!" He said, giving me a smile. "I need your help, and I'm afraid that your the only one who can help." He said, making me nod. "Now, follow me, I have a hidden location that only I know of." He said, walking away.

"Ok, but can that wait, or is it really important?" I asked, making him stop in his tracks. "I just got back from squad four, after getting into a tussle with lieutenant Soi-Fon." I informed as he turned to me.

"It's verry important, and I just need your eyes for this, and what pair of eyes is best than someone who is in the lab all of the time." He said, keeping his smile up. "Now, please follow me." He said, continuing on with me following after him.

 **Later, middle of the woods**

'This is a small shack.' I thought as we walked up to it. "So, what is it that you wanted to show me?" I asked as he opened the door and lead me inside.

"Well, it's something that amazes me." He said as I closed the door, blacking everything out, but a familier light that was infront of Aizen. "And I'm sure that it will amaze you too." He said, turning to face me, showing me the Hogyoku, making my eyes widden as I saw it.

"T-the Hogyoku!" I said, looking up at him. "So it was you who stole it!" I said, narrowing my eyes and reaching for my zanpakto, only to find it missing. 'What the hell!?' I thougt as I saw that it was a wooden sword. I looked back at him, seeing that he held it it in his other hand. "What are you planning to do with the Hogyoku?" I questioned with a glair, aiming the wooden sword at him, but it was cut in half by him.

"Well, the reason I brought you out here, is to be a test subject." He said, walking twords me, with every instinct in my body telling me to run. I backed up into the door and reached for the handle, but as I pushed back on it, it wouldnt open. "It opens inwards, not outwards." He said, holding the Hogyoku at me. "Now, lets see what this can do." He said, followed by it getting brigher and brigher before my vision was blinded.

 **Later, unknown location**

 **"GRAAA!?"** I yelled, holding my face as I woke up. I stood up and continued to scream. I crawled away as I fell to my knees. I then felt water, making me look into it, only for my eyes to widden. My face, it was of a hollows. I reached up and touched it, but stopped once I saw my hand.

Seeing that it was a hollow hand, I followed it and saw that it wasnt just my face, it we me period. I looked at the same spot that I woke up at, seeing my zanpakto was there. I crawled over to it, but stoped before I got any closer. I remembered what soul reapers were ment to do, making me clinch my fist.

 **"Soul reapers, hunt hollows. They, kill them. I'm, no longer a soul reaper, but, a hollow."** I said as I stood up and looked at my, well, what was my zanpakto. **"I'm sorry, but I have to leave you. I...cant take you, good by."** I said as I turned and started running away, hoping to get as far away as I could, knowing full well that there were soul reapers after me.


End file.
